Talk:Zapp Brannigan
Problems With Page I don't know what that red text at the bottom is. If anyone knows, please tell me. Also, the categories have gone. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh never mind, it is better now. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:36, 26 July 2009 (UTC) There is no such thing as tags, it's , also you wrapped the categories in it which caused that problem... o_O Joey - Talk 14:38, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh right. thanks for clearing that up. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:40, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Age Where did his age come from? I mean, he doesn't exactly look 50, does he. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Dunno, that's been there for as long as I can remember. Doesn't he say something about his age at one point? It's early morning for me still, let me wake up a bit and I'll see if I can do some research and figure out his age, or at least discount that he is 50. -- Dhalia 14:57, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :*Alrighty, I've only found one source for his age, and that gives his birthday as May 7, 2961, and it doesn't give any info as to where that came from. So I think we can safely discount his age for now. :*The bad news is, I've also found the source for most of the information on the page, which is word for word from http://www.absoluteastronomy.com/topics/Zapp_Brannigan. That's a problem for any page on this wiki, but the big problem for Zapp is we can't feature his article until it has been rewritten. -- Dhalia 15:51, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I've looked at it and it doesn't exactly say it word for word. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:59, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::You're right, not word for word. But very close. It's obviously taken from there, let's say word for 99% of word? haha It's still too close for me to feel comfortable to vote for it to be featured. -- Dhalia 16:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::All right then. In the meantime, lets find a new article to nominate. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:12, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I can't account for the age, but I have to strongly protest at your allegations that the article was "taken" from anywhere, because I was the one who rewrote and restructured the article months ago. While I tried to retain the information that was there before I did it, I double checked everything in the military history and I even took out information about his character or history that didn't make sense or was unproveable. I know that the content is similar, but that doesn't automatically mean that it's been stolen from someplace else. Also I can't seem to find anyplace in the article itself that actually gives his age, is this because it's been taken out since this discussion began or am I going blind? Ellipses485 17:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm definitely not accusing you. I went through the revision history yesterday and it seemed that the majority of the similarities were there before you started work on the page. Here's an example: ::::Brannigan envisions himself a "ladies' man", but is clueless in matters of romance. On first meeting Leela in "Love's Labours Lost in Space she ends up having pity sex with him. He invariably mentions this encounter in later episodes. He remains convinced that Leela lusts after him and will eventually return to him, despite her (often literally) violent opposition to the idea. His overconfidence in this is such that he does not hesitate to hit on other women, even in Leela's presence. He is also frequently seen with female companions who are obviously prostitutes, or even men in drag Brannigan has expressed on several occasions his fondness for being choked and spanked by strong women, though during an encounter with the warrior-women of the planet Amazonia {"Amazon Women in the Mood")his personal limits were rapidly met and exceeded. After escaping and despite his pelvic injuries, he looked back on the experience fondly, sighing happily, "I had snu-snu". He takes any opportunity to brag about his perceived sexual conquests; after having sex with Leela, he says to Kif "I have made it with a woman! Inform the men!" ::::Compared with ours: ::::Brannigan envisions himself a "ladies' man", but also completely clueless in matters of romance. On first meeting Leela, he ended up having pity sex with her. In later encounters, he invariably refers to this interlude. He remains convinced that Leela lusts after him and will eventually return to him, despite her (often literally) violent opposition to the idea. His overconfidence in this is such that he does not hesitate to hit on other women in the meantime, even in Leela's presence. He is also frequently seen with female companions who are obviously prostitutes, or even men in drag. ::::He also takes any opportunity to brag about any sexual conquests; after having sex with Leela, he says to Kif "I made it with a woman! Inform the men!" ::::Brannigan has expressed on several occasions his fondness for being choked and spanked by strong women, though during an encounter with the Amazonians of the planet Amazonia, his personal limits were rapidly met and exceeded. After escaping and despite his pelvic injuries, he looked back on the experience fondly, sighing happily, "I had snu-snu". :::I think the similarities are obvious. I'm just asking for a small rewrite so it's not as obvious. Oh, and yes, sorry, I had removed the "age:50" after Solar Dragon and I discussed it and I did the research and couldn't find an age. -- Dhalia 19:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I see what happened now. The link posted above has in turn taken it's content from an earlier version of the Zapp Brannigan page on Wikipedia, which has since been changed. When I reorganized the content, I didn't want to delete what I thought was the work of honest contributors that worked on the article before me, so I tried to save as much information as I could. Yet the only section which is still largely based on the original wikipedia article is the Personality section. While that section and a bit of the relationship section are basically the same, I'm still a bit put off by the accusation that the article is 99% stolen after I spent several hours writting and organizing the history/military service section which is at least 75% of the article. I'll reword the "stolen" sections. Ellipses485 19:19, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::I am truly sorry about that. I tried to make it clear that you weren't the one who had done the borrowing, but I obviously didn't make it clear enough. I knew the military section was your work and I think I've said a few times how much I admire your writing skills. As for the 99% thing, I was just trying to joke around with Solar Dragon. I'm a sarcastic person and it doesn't show well on the internet. I try to bite my tongue(fingers) for the most part as I know I sound ridiculous. Please accept my apologies, I will work harder to be more accurate and clear when I am writing. -- Dhalia 21:46, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it, I had to make my second posting twice because yours came in in between, and I didn't change anything. But I know you didn't realize who wrote the article, and you were absolutely right that the original article was stolen from Wikipdeia. I guess I thought I had done a better job of screening for stolen content and rewording everything anyway. Ah well... no harm done. Ellipses485 22:38, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Basis for Zapp Brannigan's personality? I seem to remember that on one of the Season 1 DVD commentaries, someone (probably Matt Groening) said that the basis for Zapp Brannigan was that he (the commentator) imagined how it would be if William Shatner, rather than James T. Kirk, were Captain of the Enterprise. I'm surprised that this (to my mind) interesting trivium (or is it as trivial as all that?) doesn't seem to be on the page; is it a case of needed? — RobertATfm 18:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : I remember something similar about Zapp being 40% Kirk and 60% Shatner. The Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zapp_Brannigan agrees with our memories so go ahead and add in your thoughts in the trivia section and reference wikipedia that will be OK. Squack22 19:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Issues with the appearances section The list of episodes in which Zapp appears seems to be innacurate, it lists several episodes which don't seem to have Zapp in them, such as Put Your Head on My Shoulders and Anthology of Interest I. Is the list wrong or have I been missing Zapp in those episodes? : Without going through the edit history, I don't know who put them in. But if you can confirm that he's not in an episode, feel free to take it out. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:41, August 14, 2015 (UTC)